Don't Go Just Yet
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Dino decides to walk Hibari home... and so does Yamamoto? Both wishing for Hibari to show his gentle side, they bicker while marching alongside the violent Disciplinary Committee Leader. It's a battle between an empty-headed child and a sad excuse for an adult! Hilarity (and adorablity) ensue. 8018? D18? May be more on the romantic side, but could be seen as friendship-y fluff!


**AN: A lot of the time, like 98% or more of the time... I'm lazy. So, I haven't checked this for grammar/spelling since it's something I wrote from a fleeting thought at 6 am and therefore care little for its errors and such... but please enjoy it as much as you can as it is. Maybe I'll get to editing it, but... let's be real. **

**R & R! :D**

* * *

Dino could feel it coming. He was on his way to breaking his precious pupil. He had several fantasies of what that meant. One involved the boy tugging onto Dino's sleeve, blushing, then saying, "Wait, please don't go just yet." And in another he pictured the Disciplinary Committee Leader looking down while mumbling something to the effect of, "When you're not around… it gets lonely."

Standing outside the gates of Namimori Middle, the mafia boss crossed his arms and grinned. Yes, that little menace didn't know the epic amounts of love he was in for. Students poured out of the gates in groups, making their way home together. Some stared at him think he might be some sort of creeper (which he kind of was) while others contemplated hitting on him (middle school children are bold these days).

Finally a familiar head of hair rounded the corner. Dino gave a big smile and wave, shouting, "Kyoya! I've been waiting this whole—"

He stopped, shocked. His fantasies felt like dust slipping away.

"What are you doing here?" Dino barked causing Yamamoto to laugh and rub the back of his neck.

The idiotic baseball player wrapped an arm around Hibari's shoulder.

"I thought it'd be fun to walk home with Hibari-san today," Yamamoto stated.

"Don't touch me," Hibari growled angrily as Dino simultaneously thought, "_Don't touch him!_"

"Sorry, sorry," Yamamoto chuckled, letting go and backing away a bit. "What are you doing here, Dino-san?"

"Sometimes I come here to pick Kyoya up," Dino replied, trying his best to give a sincere-looking fake smile.

"I'd prefer neither of you herbivores accompanied me," Hibari snarled, a vein on his temple pulsing in anger.

As the three began making the journey to the third year's home, Dino waved his hand and said, "I know you don't really mean that, Kyoya~"

The blond moron should have long since learned that saying things like that get you tonfa'd in the stomach real quick.

Dino held his throbbing tummy as Hibari explained, "Try to put words in my mouth and I'll bite you to death! I can't stand this Bucking Horse idiot who trips every five minutes and this other herbivore who only understands the baseball world as opposed to the real one!"

"But Kyoya, I can't help—" and right on cue, Dino fell face forward onto the concrete. Neither middle school student slowed down or helped the man up.

"Are you okay, Dino-san?" Yamamoto shouted back. "You almost looked like you were sliding towards home plate! Haha!"

Hibari was deep in serious deliberation of how to murder the both of them. When Dino caught up to them, his face was scraped up and pants ripped.

"Looks like you took a pretty bad fall, Dino-san," Yamamoto chuckled. "Maybe you should go home."

"Nah, it's usually like this," Dino shot back. "You can go home though, Yamamoto."

"Usually like this~? People must think it's strange for such an incompetent old man with Hibari-san? Haha~"

"Old? I'm only 22! You're a hundred years too early to try and call me old!"

"But don't you think it's more normal for two middle-schoolers to walk home together? Anyone who sees you probably thinks your odd!"

"And so wha—!" With that, Dino tripped again causing Yamamoto to laugh and Hibari's hands to ball up into fists of fury.

Soon they stopped at a street where cars were passing by. As they waited for the sign to light blue so as to let them know they can walk, Dino caught up with the two students once again.

"Hey, Hibari-san," Yamamoto started happily. "I have a new game on me, if you have a GameSystem 2, we can play it."

"I don't play video games," Hibari muttered. Then the cars stopped flowing and the crosswalk was free with the sign glowing brightly, telling them they were free to go.

"Oh, Kyoya, I got some hot cocoa imported from Italy. When we get to your house, we can drink it," Dino suggested excitedly despite the added scratches to his face.

"I don't like sweet things!" Hibari rebutted.

"We can watch a ball game!"

"Eat pizza!"

"Drink soda and listen to music!"

"Make spaghetti and put on La Dolce Vita!"

"Talk while jogging around the block!"  
"Drink wine!"

"That wouldn't be legal, Dino-san!"

"Eh? …what's the drinking age in Japan again…?"

Hibari could feel his blood boil. He didn't know such annoying people existed in this world. He remembered back when he would walk home alone each day, but now, at least one of them was always there. What did they find so interesting about him that they wanted to talk to him? He didn't think he was really that fun. Why? Why did they spend so much of their time trying to get closer to him?

"You morons must have something better to do…" Hibari murmured with a straight face. "Aren't your herbivorous companions looking for you?"

"Huh? Nothing's better than being with Hibari," Yamamoto said, beaming.

"Yeah, if I something better to do, don't you think I'd be doing it," Dino assured.

Seeing the honest looks on those imbeciles faces made Hiabri's heart jump a bit. He figured they were incapable of lying. They were so dumb their true intentions and feelings always got revealed eventually. What to do? He wondered, things used to be so quiet, but now he'd nearly forgotten what that sounded like.

"I know!" Dino shouted suddenly as though a light bulb appeared over his head. "I recently learned to make nikujaga! I could make that and we could eat it together."

Yamamoto rubbed his belly. "Yum~ that actually sounds really good right now! Oh, there's supposed to be this really awesome documentary on Japanese history coming on tonight. I was going to record it, but maybe instead we can all watch it!"

"Sounds cool!" Dino agreed.

But then their hopes were pierced by Hibari's harsh words, "Don't make plans at someone else's home, dumbass herbivores!"

"Right, sorry!" The pair of dumb and dumber exclaimed, worried that they might've angered Hiabri a little too much.

Yamamoto sighed. He'd been so excited that possibly Hibari was opening up to him more. He wanted to see his senpai's vulnerable side. Gentle things Hibari might do when he yearned for a friend. He was sure that even though he'd given the other boy his number, that Hibari most likely just tossed the piece of paper away. He simply wished to see the elder student do something cute like ask him to stay over a little longer. Or for the raven-haired beauty to admit that he'd be bored without the baseball star around. Yamamoto knew those thoughts might be far off or exaggerated dreams, but there were times he was sure he was closer to their reality.

"Well, is there anything you do want to do, Kyoya?" Dino inquired as they were nearing the mentioned boy's house.

"To bite you to death," Hiabri said honestly, whipping out two tonfa.

"Wah, not now, Kyoya!" Dino hollered, holding up his hands defensively. "Anytime but now!"

"Would like to spar with me?" Yamamoto asked, pointing at himself and eager for the response.

"Children your age should concentrate on studying," Hibari stated flatly, putting his tonfa away. "Especially ones as empty-headed as you!"

Dino laughed heartily, patting the ruffled Yamamoto on the back. "It's true, Yamamoto, it's true!"

Hibari huffed, "Don't act so high-and-mighty when you're empty-headed as well. What a sad excuse for an adult!"

This time it was Yamamoto's turn to laugh.

"Kyoya~" Dino whined before stumbling to the ground once more. When he was able to remove his face from the sidewalk, he got a good view of Hibari's house.

"Well, we're here," Yamamoto said almost sadly as Dino clumsily got to his feet. The three stood staring at the traditional-styled home.

"Bye, Hibari-san~!" Yamamoto called out, waving goodbye while Hibari walked ahead to the doors.

"Bye-bye, Kyoya!" Dino said with a large grin, also waving.

Hibari paused in his walk to the door, debating on something in his head then decided against in and continued on and into his house.

Together, Dino and Yamamoto exhaled somewhat sadly.

It was a rather large house, more than tall with a nice zen garden and koi pond. It was mostly tatami mats with very traditional decorations.

"I'm home," Hibari called out. No one greeted him. He removed his shoes and went to the kitchen where he found a note reading, "_Mama and Papa are out so please make your own dinner, Kyoya-kun._"

Hibari glanced over at the empty rooms. Stood in the silence. He hated himself for still being able to hear their laughter. Dropping the note, he covered his face, pained by these feelings he didn't fully understand.

Outside, Dino and Yamamoto had started their journey to their own homes together.

"Somehow, I feel defeated," Yamamoto admitted.

"Same here!" Dino scoffed. "It'd be nice if Kyoya were a bit warmer."

"We must be really stupid for thinking he'd be that way, huh?"

All of a sudden the two were stopped from a tugging on their sleeves.

"What?" they mumbled as they turned to see a panting Hibari holding onto their sleeves.

His cheeks were and breathing heavy from having run towards them. His feet were even bare telling the two he'd run there on impulse. Yamamoto and Dino felt as though their hearts had stopped, staring at the disheveled Hibari with wide eyes.

"Don't go just yet," Hibari demanded whilst staring at the ground. "In the house… it's quiet. I could get bored without…" He stopped his sentence and let go, hugging himself and avoiding eye contact.

Yamamoto questioned if he had died and went to heaven while Dino prayed that this moment would never end somehow, they felt as though they had won.

"Sure, we'll stay, Hibari-san!"

"Do you have the ingredients for nikujaga?"

"I should call my dad and tell him I'm staying over somewhere else!"

"Haha, I forgot brats like you have to do a thing like that!"

"Ah, wait, Dino-san, shouldn't incompetent adults alert their subordinates?"

"You cheeky little…"

"On second thought, you two are still too noisy. If you don't quiet down, I'll bite you to death!"

"Eh?!"


End file.
